


"She said 'boy can I tell you a terrible thing?'"

by LizBristow



Series: A Queen and her King [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cancer scare, Established Relationship, mentions mama Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBristow/pseuds/LizBristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Felicity's medical history, a painful day for Oliver- and how it all ends in happy tears . Established Olicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	"She said 'boy can I tell you a terrible thing?'"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to CW.

«Felicity, could you run a background check on the new candidate for QC head of security» Oliver asked.

“Felicity?”

“Hmm?” she came out of her daze.

“Background check, head of security”

“Oh, yeah sure” she nodded, forcing a smile.

“Are you OK?” Oliver worried as Felicity’s expression grew heavy.

“Yeah, I’m just.. I’m just tired is all” her lips pressed to a tight smile.

Oliver’s expression softened and he gave his girlfriend a light peck on the cheek.

“I know things have been quite busy around here, but now that we’ve got QC up and running again things should lighten up soon. Besides there doesn’t seem to be any new projects considering our nighttime activities” Oliver smiled.

Felicity nodded in agreement, silently wishing her smile was slightly more convincing. She hadn’t been in the right headspace the last couple of days, but who could blame her? “The background check is running, should be done in ten minutes or so, I’ve got lunch with Lyla, you want me to pick up anything for you on my way back?” she offered.

“No thank you, I’m good. Give Lyla my best” he kissed her lightly. “Love you”

 

 

“Felicity, lovely to see you again” Lyla beamed as she half-hugged her, adjusting the sleeping baby strapped to her chest.

“Lyla, I’ve missed you” Felicity smiled.

“From what I gathered of your slightly frantic phone call we’ve got some catching up to do” Lyla raised her eyebrows, sighing sadly.

“Tell me Felicity, how are you feeling? Have you spoken to Oliver about all of this?”

Felicity exhaled a shaky breath before shaking her head, repressing the moisture that started to gather at the corners of her eyes.

“I haven’t told him. I don’t know what to do. He’s going to freak, and I’m already freaking out, god, how am I going to tell him about this? He’s going to hate me for not telling him at once, probably more now than when I told him about Moira’s affair with Merlyn and..” Felicity caught her breath before mentally counting down.

“Calm down, Felicity. You and I both know Oliver is crazy about you. And this is a lot to take in for a vigilante, but I trust that he will support you, and I know it’ll all be OK. I mean nothing is confirmed, you might be worrying for no reason” she comforted.

A single tear escaped Felicity as her body shook slightly, “I know the signs, Lyla. I saw my mom go through this. Oh god, I’m so scared”

Lyla frowned slightly, “Felicity, that’s not going to happen to you. We won’t let it”

 

 

Felicity spent the rest of the day thinking about her conversation with Lyla. She was terrified of the effect this would have on Oliver and Diggle. The last thing she wanted was to hurt them and she knew by this point that would be inevitable.

She kept thinking about how Oliver’s relationship to his family was strained because of all the lies and cover-ups. She didn’t want that to be Olivers memory of her. She wanted him to know that all she ever wanted was to protect him, and she knew now, the best way to do that was to tell him the truth.

“Oliver, we need to talk” she said as they both had settled in to her couch as they did almost every night.

Oliver looked at her questioningly.

“You know how I told you that my dad left us? How hard that was. And you know I would never wish that upon anyone. Having someone you care about that much just pick up and leave is horrible” she started.

“Felicity” Oliver tried but was cut off by her plea.

“Just let me get through this, please. If I don’t say it now, I won’t say it until it’s too late. Just.. remember I love you” she wiped away the tears rapidly forming in her eyes.

Oliver nodded, his face a mixture of worry and curiosity.

“My mom... she raised us all by herself. She was so strong I thought nothing could ever break her. Until one day, she became sick. At first I didn’t think much of it, my mom was a fighter, and I knew she’d get through it, but nature has sick sense of humor” her chin wobbled dangerously.

“We discovered the cancer at the end of stage three, the doctors tried their best, but there was nothing to be done” she explained, avoiding Oliver’s eyes.

“It’s ironic really, how we’ve been worrying so much about the threats of fieldwork” she said quietly.

“What are you saying, Felicity?” Oliver’s voice was strained and she felt a sudden pang of guilt.

“I think I’m sick” Felicity answered.

Oliver sat quietly for several minutes. Felicity tried her best not to look him in the eyes, she could feel her resolve to go in to this positively crumble to pieces.

“No” was all Oliver said.

“No” he repeated loudly.

He grabbed her face between his large hands and pulled her close to him. “No” he whispered, his eyes glistening in a way that made Felicity’s heart shatter.

The night was spent on her couch, Oliver silently falling apart in her arms.

 

 

“Let me come with you” Oliver said the next morning.

Still clinging to Felicity’s body, thinking how unfair life really could be. After everything they’d been through, separately and together, Oliver couldn’t believe they were in this situation right now.

“What?”

“Let me come with you to your appointment today. I don’t want you facing this alone” his eyes pleading that for once she could leave her signature Smoak obstinacy.

Felicity’s eyes watered as she nodded understandingly.

The ride to the hospital was slow and painful. Felicity could see Oliver’s eyes twitch every now and then. She could feel his restlessness and she recognized that look of uselessness that he felt. “Hey, I love you, no matter what. I’m so thankful for what you’ve given me-“

“Don’t” Oliver roared. He shook his head in apology. “Please, don’t, not yet please” he repeated quietly. He turned to look at her, his body feeling ten years older. “I love you” he whispered reassuringly.

 

 

“Ms. Smoak, please have a seat, the doctor will be here in a moment” the nurse smiled as she ushered the couple to the office.

“Dr. Schmidt” Felcity nodded as an elderly man entered the room.

“Felicity, darling, you look well. How are you feeling?”

“Still the same” she smiled weakly.

“You must be, Oliver” the doctor shook his hand before taking a seat at his desk.

“Felicity, you came in with the same symptoms your mother was experiencing before she was diagnosed. The main worry lies in the bleeding and cramps. However, your blood tests turned out negative. Well, most of them at least” the doctor smiled slightly.

Oliver held his breath, not knowing whether they were in the clear or not.

“Felicity, many women mistake ovarian cancer for conception. In your case it’s quite the opposite. Now with your family history, it is fully understandable and advised that you make an appointment with an oncologist like you did, but let me clarify that you do not have cancer” Dr. Schmidt explained.

Oliver felt the weight of the world disappear off his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut to remember this moment, the relief and happiness of being able to spend his future with the love of his life. A warmth spread within his body, a silent promise that he’d do anything to protect her, to keep her happy.

“Uhm, are you saying what I think you’re saying” Felicity broke the silence.

Oliver had yet to catch on to why her face was now free of worry, but now replaced with a certain expectant expression.

“Why don’t I show you” the doctor smiled as he ushered Felicity to lie on the white, sterilized bed. Felicity held her hand over her mouth as more tears streamed down her face.

Oliver was staring at her, eyes fresh with relief, but still not understanding. He looked at the doctor, slightly worried that he may have accepted victory too soon. The doctor smiled at him as he approached Felicity. Felicity lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. Her lower abdomen was slightly rounded and Oliver was stuck replaying the doctor’s words in his head. _Many women mistake ovarian cancer for conception._

“That’s cold” Felicity squeaked, bringing Oliver back to reality.

He was about to speak when he heard what could only be described as the most peaceful sound he’d ever heard.

**Thud-thud. Thud-thud.Thud-thud.**

He followed the sound to the little screen placed beside his girlfriend. Right there, in black and white, Oliver saw his whole world begin to form. “Congratulations Ms. Smoak, Mr Queen” the doctor nodded.

“I’ll give you two a moment while I print the sonogram”.

Felicity turned her head slowly to face Oliver’s reaction. He was still staring at the screen, his face unreadable. Felicity was overjoyed with relief and excitement, there was no doubt she was happy, but lying there, exposed and vulnerable, she couldn’t help but feel a little fear.

She cleared her throat and smiled softly when Oliver turned to look at her.

“Erh. Well, I’m guessing you’re still pretty stunned. So am I, really you’d think an IT-genius would have the sense to do some in-depth research. I don’t know, I was just so scared, it felt so familiar you know… And now, this… Oh my god. We’re going to… How are you feeling?” she finished her babble.

“Felicity” was all he managed before he buried his face in her neck. All the unshed tears surfacing all at once. Felicity wrapped herself around the violently hiccupping mess of a man standing in front of her. “I’m sorry I scared you like that” she cooed.

 

Felicity ended up having to drive the car home because Oliver was still crying when they’d left the hospital, except now he was smiling through his tears, tracing patterns on a little piece of paper with an arrow pointing towards the silhouette in the middle reading “ _Baby Smoak Queen, 3 months_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an experienced FF writer, but I hope you enjoyed the story anyways :)  
> Thinking about making a sequel.  
> Would appreciate feedback!
> 
> Love Liz


End file.
